dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MethodicMockingbird
Edits Hi, the way it works with the wiki is that all items in the chests are listed regardless of their appearance rate. If it has even 1% chance of being in the chest it is listed on the site. Almost all chests contain multiple items. Most if not all of them rotate with a fixed set. If you have a complete list of the items in the chests you mentioned then by all means please list the items in there. Until then I'm going to have to revert the changes again. The wiki should reflect any items in any chest. Please do not remove this information. Thanks! AeonsLegend (talk) 21:08, January 4, 2013 (UTC) ::That is a rather pointless and roundabout way of referencing information. If we do not have drop rates or loot tables supplied to us then potentially any items (within reason) could drop in any chest. It is a waste of space to list every single item on every page that chests occur on/in/around, and troublesome for users to sift through as well. Could you please link where on the Wikia that this is how we link drop-data? MethodicMockingbird (talk) 07:44, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Not every item drops in any chest. As I said all chests in the game have a fixed set of items which are randomly found when opening the chest. The wiki lists all items of importance which may be found in the chest. No chest in the game contains all items randomly. For more information see the EverFall. Postgame dungeon. All chests here list any item found indide including drop rate. I dont know if this comes from a guide or not. I do not mention drop rates since I do not know. As long as the items are listed the reader knows that he/she will get the items with enough tries. Some items are extremely rare having only 2% drop rate. You want the item, you go try. It might take an hour or more though. AeonsLegend (talk) 15:29, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I realize that not every item may drop in every chest, but a majority of types can, and so it is, again, a waste of space to repeat information on every page when we could simply link to a chest drop list (or something similar, for all chests of a certain type, region, level range, etc.) Also, how are these drop rates being determined? Can any of them be sourced from the strategy guides? If not, the methods of how they were obtained need to be listed somewhere. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Chests and Loot When editing please use the format examples that are used in the List of Everfall Loot and Ophis' Domain. The page in Ophis' Domain has been updated to the ideal format. Loot percentages are not necessary, but can be provided if taken from a reliable source such as an official guide or website. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 15:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::These are not good examples of formatting. Also, do we have a page where this information is displayed? MethodicMockingbird (talk) 16:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The wiki Hi, I ask the admin since he owns the wiki and makes sure the wiki stays in the correct format. Changing pages and adding to them is all good and well, but major changes should be consulted with the admin. Especially if they involve a lot of work. You're asking me why I'm consulting an admin, but I think you should ask yourself why you didn't do this yourself. A wiki is open to all editors, but it is only usefull if good formatting is used and the information being added helps the reader. Now I'm not saying the information you added is not useful. I'm wondering if a category of fire based skills, which is basically a list, is actually going to help a user to find what he needs if there's no information helping him/her to decide why he should click on any of the links on that page. Other than that I noticed you're adding some pages (for instance the Fire page) without the proper template and using tables which don't use the correct format. I can go ahead and correct them, but please check out the templates section and other pages on the wiki to see how the pages should look. Also your Slash page has no useful info. I added the stub category. If you're planning on creating pages either add information to them according to the correct format or use the stub category to indicate it requires information. AeonsLegend (talk) 20:02, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :For the most part I used proper formatting. I realize that the tables were not in the correct format, but neither is the format used on this Wikia the same as the Wiki-wide table format, so it was mostly a contextual mistake (I'm also not that versed in tables). I'm having a hard time imagining a list of similar items being useless to anyone. That said, I do agree that it may be difficult to decide which link to click on without any information provided beforehand. However, if a user happened to be in, say Category:Fire, then it's likely that they would know what they were searching for already, and then the various subcategories and pictures of the articles would help lead them to their final destination. All else final, they could simply click on a few links until they found what they needed within that category. One rarely just stumbles upon category pages without reason. As for the Slash page, that's what edits are for. It wasn't in an incorrect format, and as far as I know, we have an unlimited amount of edits at our disposal for things like adding stub tags. I would have added the template had I thought of it, I assure you; it simply slipped my mind. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 20:42, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :I see, well if you check the main page you can find the templates (http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Portal/CreateNewPage) page. Other than that you could check out the formatting of pages such as Strider to see how things are configured. I know the wiki has some bad formatting here and there, but that's where we come in :). The reason I'm pressing the matter is because the wiki already has a lot of bad formatting, so creating more bad formatting just increases the time needed to correct it. Also, I don't mind spending time expanding the pages and categories and such of the pages you've created. I just don't want to put effort into them if the admin decides to delete them. ::I never meant to add to the work, and I apologize if that's what I did. But that aside, I don't think he'll want them deleted. They were redirects to begin with, and only because they led to a more comprehensive page (Elemental Attributes) that had more information than each individual article. Now that these are fleshed out, it makes sense that should have their own sections (in my opinion, anyways) because of their potential depth. :) MethodicMockingbird (talk) 21:08, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ice skill template Hi, I posted on OD's talk page. here's the piece. With regards to the blue themed ice based skill set. Is this going ahead so we can go and change the articles? Regarding the discussion above, I was wondering if it might be a good idea to create a category on a skill template page that mentions the skill needs to be reformated to fit the coloring of the element. This way you can keep one template page to use when creating the page and the page informs the creator to match the correct element. Or you could add a format of ALL elements to the template page so the creator can choose one and simply delete the others. AeonsLegend (talk) 16:40, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Elemental Template Notice there are no categories at the bottom of the talk page, is this what you mean? :Yes, that's it. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 17:18, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Lightning Hi, the template and uses of lightning were kind of bothering me since the game insists on using the word Thunder instead of Lightning when specifically naming the element. For instance the skill Thunder Boon has "Thunder" in its name and has the description "Launches a bolt of magick that enchants an ally's weapon with Thunder." AeonsLegend (talk) 23:33, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :There is a little bit of ambiguity when it comes to the nomenclature of that element. While you have skills like Thundercounter and Thunder Boon, those skills also have references to lightning in their descriptions. And while it is referred to as "Thunder", most often during battle (in my experience) pawns seem to refer to it as "Lightning". I think also the main reason it is Lightning right now (or why I chose that over Thunder) is because of the literal use of Lightning; Thunder is just noise, and Lightning can actually do some damage. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 00:05, January 11, 2013 (UTC) =Trades= *Please leave your PSN id if you would like to consider trading with me or using my pawn. Note that I am not very far into the game yet (level 40). * *im looking to trade a few everfall items if ur interested. also it seems u r deep in the editing process if there is anything u want help with specifiaclly i can help. maybe a page u too tired to edit or irritated by.. im looking for a dark lorica, carmone breeches, and a nebula cape.. if there is something u r looking for et me ill most likely trade it sry my psn is bboyCID.. im around lv78.. perhaps a rare opportunity for me to help someone else? looking for anything? ff7 cid vs. Arisen.. bboy battle fiasco? 00:18, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Templates Hello Methodic, I don't believe templates need to be initiated for the clothing. It's probably best to keep the templates simplified because of the way I have the Css and create pages setup.. Categorizing them like you did is real helpful but I would say individual templates for the stats and infoboxes aren't necessary. Clothing is still part of armor and carries the same stats and characteristics of armor anyway. Thanks. Dragon's Dogma Admin 01:14, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :I know the templates for Clothing and Armor are basically the same, but if someone comes to Wikia and looks for all of the Armor specifically then they're going to find a bunch of extra Clothing too. If you can figure out a way to make one template for two uses then that would be better, but I don't know that it can be done. All it adds in any case is one template to the create page as well; not nearly as intensive as the elemental categories. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 01:56, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :: Ok, well if you are going to go seperate templates the templates needs to have an automatic category for Category:Armor. If I'm a visitor and I click on the armor section on the main page I may want to see the full list. Clothing is still armor because it still adds defensive type characteristics to armor. Adding a subcat (which works the same as individual templates) provides a link for those that simply want to look up clothing types and don't care to weed through the whole armor list. :: Dragon's Dogma Admin 02:17, January 13, 2013 (UTC) :::We can do it that way, but i still think Clothing needs to be seperated from Armor. It may just have to be done on the their non-categorical pages. MethodicMockingbird (talk) 02:25, January 13, 2013 (UTC)